Transformers: Decepticons Rise
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Sam Witwicky plans on proposing to his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. But when Megatron and his Decepticons rise to destroy Earth, he must join Optimus Prime and his Autobots to defend Earth and the one he loves...DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!
1. Dinner Plans

_**TRANSFORMERS STORY**_

**Okay so this is set after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Sam wants to propose to Mikaela, but doesn't know how to. Meanwhile, Megatron, along with his Decepticons, try to find another way around Optimus Prime and his Autobots, to retrieve the piece of the All Spark and make Earth the new Cybertron…. So he can rule forever.**

_Chapter 1_

Dinner Plans

"Sam! Sam, where are you?" Sam Witwicky snapped the case of the $4000 diamond ring and shoved it into his drawer.

"Up here, Mikaela. In my room." He called out. He sighed quietly. Close call. She knocked quietly and opened the door.

"Come on in, gorgeous." Sam said. She popped one peek from the door, her blue eyes slightly narrowed.

"What was that bang, Samuel Witwicky?" She said, her black hair sweeping over her shoulder.

"Nothing, I was uh, just shutting the door. Of my closet!" He added hastily, brushing the back of his brown hair with one hand and laughing nervously. She came through the door fully now. Sam was surprised by what she was wearing. She had a short white dress on and high heels. She looked at his attire. She frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uh…no?"

"Sam! Today we're going to dinner with your parents and my father!" She said, wringing her hands. Sam's stomach dropped.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He jumped onto his bed and checked his calendar. It was indeed, the 27th of August 2011. The day he was meant to have dinner with Mikaela's father and his parents. He cursed silently. He should've remembered. But he was preoccupied, trying to find a way to tell Mikaela he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…

"I did. I forgot. I'm so sorry, Mikaela. I've been busy doing…stuff…" Her eyes narrowed and a mocking smile lightened her face.

"You are so busted." Sam's heart stopped for a second.

"What, how did you know?" He said, his voice cracking. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your reading porno magazines, aren't you?" She said, crinkling her nose. Sam sighed in relief and laughed.

"No. I don't need to look at hot girls when I'm dating one." He teased. She laughed and kissed him.

"Get changed." She whispered. She walked out and closed the door. Sam put his best suit on. He retrieved the ring from his drawer and put it in his pocket and went downstairs. He heard a beep outside and saw his mother and father in their car.

"Son, did you and Mikaela have to move so far away from home?"

"Sorry, dad." Sam heard a beep and looked behind him. His car, a camaro, was flashing its lights at him and honking it's horn.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Bumblebee!" He walked up to his car.

"Hey, Bee. I got a secret. I can only tell you now, cause Mikaela isn't with me." All of a sudden, his car stood still and one by one the car came apart and stood tall, transforming into a robot. Bumblebee, the robot's name, bent down and came almost face to face with Sam. Sam pulled out of his pocket, the ring and stared at the doorway to make sure Mikaela wasn't coming. He showed Bumblebee and his eyes became wide.

"Oh my god!" A voice through the radio said. Bumblebee, a member of the robot clan, the Autobots, who's leader was Optimus Prime, had been fighting Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, a group who wanted to transform Earth into the new Cybertron, the planet which Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, and the whole robot clan was born, using the All Spark, a cube with enough energy in it to wipe out Earth completely. Sam, Mikaela, the Military and the Autobots had stopped Megatron from doing so and had destroyed him, but he was now back, and wanted the last piece of the All Spark that was left-which was with Sam. Before Sam had found any of this out though, he had bought a car, which turned out to be Bumblebee. His voicebox had been destroyed by Megatron, and now he only talked through the radio.

"Yeah I know, but you can't tell her alright? Our little secret, okay, Bee?"

"I promise by the depths of my soul, that I shall not betray you! Hallelujah!" Sam heard a priest say through radio.

"Thanks, Bee." He said, smiling. Mikaela came through the door at that moments and Sam quickly hid the box in his pocket. Bumblebee made a hasty move and stepped in front of him, smashing Mikaela and Sam's mailbox.

"Hey, hey, hey! WATCH IT!" Sam's dad yelled through the window.  
"Sorry." Bumblebee said. Mikaela laughed silently.

"Hey, Bee." Sam's stomach dropped as he played Bachbell's Cannon through radio.

"BUMBLEBEE!" He shouted. Bumblebee looked down at him.

"Whoops." He went back onto the road and transformed back into the camaro. He opened the doors and Mikaela slipped into the passenger's seat. Sam sighed in relief and hopped in next to her. He sped off after Sam's parents.

"Hey, Bee. Play some tunes for us will you?" Mikaela said. ACDC piled in through the radio and Mikaela patted the dashboard.

"Thanks, Bee." Sam put his hands behind his back.

"SAM!" Mikaela yelled. He looked beside him and saw two people in a car staring at him in shock. He shoved his hands onto the wheel and waved. They accelerated and sped off. Mikaela sighed.

"Damn it, Sam. You're so reckless."

"Sorry." Mikaela's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"My dad." She said, frowning. She opened the message and anger lit her eyes.

"He can't make it." She said angrily. "DAMN IT!" She said, smacking her hand hard against the dashboard.

"Ow." Bumblebee said. She bit her lip.

"Sorry, Bee."

"It's okay, Mikaela. We'll just have dinner with my parents." All of a sudden, his parents turned over. Sam pulled up behind them and his father got out.

"Sam, your mother's not feeling well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She said, she feels like there's ripping inside her kidney. Said she's in a lot of pain."

"Oh, might be a Kidney stone." Mikaela said. Sam's dad frowned.

"I'm gonna take her to the hospital, sorry kids."

"It's okay, my dad couldn't make it either." Mikaela said stiffly.

"Yeah, we'll come with you."

"No, you two go have dinner. I'll call you and give you an update. See you."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Mr. Witwicky." Sam sighed as his parents drove away.

"Wanna go home?"

"No, let's go to dinner." She said, smiling. Sam grinned. He could pop the question tonight! His stomach dropped and he felt nervous, but he knew it was the right thing. Bumblebee pulled up into the restaurant and Sam opened Mikaela's door for her. They ate quietly and when the champagne came, he began to pull the ring out. But then Mikaela groaned quietly and her head sagged. She clutched her stomach.

"Mikaela?"

"Ow." She moaned.

"What's wrong?" Her hands flew to her mouth. She got up and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Mikaela!" Sam ran without thinking. He stopped outside the girl's toilet. When a young girl came out, he stopped her.

"Excuse me, is there a girl in there with black hair and blue eyes?"

"Oh yeah." She said, crinkling her nose. "She's vomiting in a toilet." Sam groaned. He couldn't propose to her when she was sick!

"Can you go back in there and tell all the girls that a guy is coming through?"

"Sure." She came back a minute later and Sam went in. Some girls shrieked but one girl came up to him.

"The girl with the black hair's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Here." She led him to Mikaela, who was sagging against a toilet, her eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Oh, no. You okay?"

"Not really." She whispered silently. Sam bent down toward her.

"What's wrong?"

"Food poisoning." She whispered again. Her face paled. She bent her head to the basin again and Sam stepped back. He heard it hit the basin and had to stop himself from vomiting.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I've had it before." She said quietly again.

"Can you walk?"

"No, I feel…weak." She whispered faintly.

"Okay." Sam bent down and lifted her into his arms. He carried her out of the toilets and everyone stared at him.

"She's fine. Food poisoning." He said loudly. Everyone stared at their food in worry. The manager came up to them.

"We are so sorry! Your meal is free! Is there anything we can do?"

"Get me a bucket, please?" They came back with a bucket and Sam lowered Mikaela on her feet for a second, only to have her throw up in the bucket.

"Okay, how do I do this?" He picked Mikaela up into his arms again and half ran toward his car. Bumblebee opened the door immediately. Sam sat Mikaela into the car and ran back to get a new bucket. He ran back to the car and put it into Mikaela's hands. He got into the driver's seat and Bumblebee drove them home. Sam carried her up to her room and put the bucket next to her. He hesitated, but went back to his room, changed, and went back to her room. He saw Bumblebee come up to her window.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked through radio.

"No, Bee. It's fine." Sam said, smiling. He put the blanket over her again when it slipped off and eventually fell asleep on the chair he was sitting in.


	2. Decepticon Attack

Chapter 2

Decepticon Attack

When Mikaela woke up the next morning, she could taste the stagnant in the back of her throat. But her stomach was fine. She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to see Sam fast asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled.

"Sam. Wake up." He woke with a start.

"Huh? Oh, hey! You okay?" He got up instantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and went to the bathroom, changing into jeans and a singlet. She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out, getting rid of the stagnant and going back into her room. Sam was still there, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You didn't have to sleep here."

"Yeah I did." He got up and hugged her. They kissed, but were interrupted by a dark shadow appearing at the window. Bumblebee was there, checking on Mikaela.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Bee. Thanks." She said, smiling. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and went downstairs, Sam quietly followed her. She had toast, then said bye to Sam. Bumblebee dropped her off at her father's garage where she worked. Her father walked up to her as Bumblebee sped off.

"I swear, Mikaela. You need to stop getting dropped off by Bumblebee, customers are getting a bit freaked out that there's no driver." She looked around and indeed, saw two people gazing at the car in confusion. She bit her lip.

"Sorry." She went out back and started working on a motorcycle. She saw Elle, a girl who her father had found on the street, homeless and parentless, working on a car near her. She was as old as Mikaela, with long blonde hair and big green eyes. She looked over at Mikaela and smiled.

"How's it going?" She yelled over the noise of Mikaela's father banging a car with a hammer.

"Alright, got food poisoning yesterday though!" Mikaela yelled back.

"OH! You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm over it."

"Good." Mikaela then noticed she had forgotten her hammer and walked back into the garage. She roamed around in the garage trying to find it.

"MIKAELA! VISITOR!" Elle yelled into the garage.

"Who?"

"Dunno! Won't say they're name!"

"Um…okay?" She heard footsteps behind her. She went to turn around.

"Sorry-." She felt a hand wrap around her throat and choke her tightly. She gasped for breath as she saw who was choking her.

"Alice." She choked out. There was no mistaking her. It was the same Decepticon who had tried to win over Sam so she could find out where the Matrix was.

"Hello again, Mikaela. Remember me? You smashed me into a pole and ran over me!" She said through clenched teeth. She tightened her grip and Mikaela's vision went blurry. She changed into a robot and flesh became metal. Mikaela tried reaching for something she could hurt her with, but everything was out of reach.

"Help!" She tried saying, but nothing came out. Then Alice's hand loosened and Mikaela coughed out blood before looking up and seeing Elle smashing Alice with a chainsaw and ripping her head off.

"Damn it! What the hell was that thing!"

"Decepticon." Mikaela whispered. Her voice sounded scratchy. Elle helped her up.

"What the hell is a Decepticon?"

"Long story."

"Yeah, well I've got time." Mikaela told her everything and Elle took it calmly.

"Okay, well we need to get out of here before more come looking for you!"

"Wait, my dad." They ran toward the second garage and went up the stairs where Mikaela's father lived.

"DAD!" But when they reached the top of the stairs they saw a light blue and dark blue robot standing in front of them.

"Starscream." Mikaela whispered.

"Where is the All Spark, girl?" He shouted.

"RUN!" Elle and Mikaela tore down the stairs like lightening and Starscream ran after them, breaking the wood in the floor as he went. Elle and Mikaela jumped the bottom step as Starscream's hand went zooming next to them. They landed on their backs and Elle was the first to get up. She grabbed Mikaela's hand and forced her up.

"COME ON!" They ran and Starscream chased them out of the second garage. Elle tripped on the way, but got up straight away and caught up with Mikaela. They ran into the first garage and Starscream stopped. He placed something on the floor and then jumped, transformed into an F-22 and flew off. Elle walked up to it.

"IT'S A BOMB! RUN!" Elle grabbed Mikaela's hand and ran. They jumped just as the entire place blew up. Mikaela stared at the building.

"DAD!" She screamed. She went to run back into the building, but Elle tackled her to the floor again.

"Mikaela, no!"

"DAD!" She screamed again.

"NO MIKAELA!" Elle yelled.

"DAD!" Elle whipped out her phone and dialled 911. After that she called Sam and told him what had happened. Him and Bumblebee came 5 minutes later. He ran toward her and Bumblebee transformed, staring at the wreckage.

"Decepticon." He said. Sam ran straight to Mikaela and slid across the floor to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! I DIDN'T SAVE HIM! NO, NO, NO!" She started beating Sam's chest with her fists and eventually collapsed, sobbing into his arms.

"We need to get out of here. Bumblebee!" Bumblebee transformed back into the camaro and they all hopped in. Mikaela stayed in the backseat with Sam, crying while Elle pretended to drive.

"I'm so sorry, Mikaela."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Mikaela told Elle.

"What happened to your neck?" Sam said, staring at the bruises on Mikaela's neck.

"Alice choked me." She said quietly. Sam cursed.

"She dead?"

"Yeah, I killed her." Elle said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." All of a sudden, the car lurched, and Sam, Mikaela and Elle were thrown out. Bumblebee transformed in a flash.

"BUMBLEBEE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sam yelled.

"DECEPTICON!" He shouted back. Starscream came shooting out of the sky. He transformed midflight and attacked Bumblebee.

"Run for your lives!" Bumblebee said through radio. They ran toward an abandoned car. Mikaela struggled against Sam as she wanted to run to Starscream and kill him for killing her father, but he restrained her. Once Mikaela was in the car, she hotwired it and drove away from the fight. But then, they saw a new Decepticon, Barricade. He grabbed the car and the roof of it fell off. He hung them upside down and Mikaela wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She screamed as she almost fell, but Elle flung her arm across Mikaela and held her back.

"HANG ON!" She yelled. Sam was almost out of his seat as well.

"Where's the All Spark, boy!" Barricade yelled.

"I'll never give it to you!" Sam yelled back. Barricade growled in frustration and swung the car. Elle tightened her hold on Mikaela. He let the drop and their heads missed the concrete by inches. Then a saw came hurtling right down the middle of the car. Elle and Mikaela screamed and Sam yelled at Barricade to stop. The car was cut in half. Elle grabbed onto his arm when he bent down and went right onto his head.

"ASSWHOLE!" She started banging it. He grabbed her and threw her 100 meters away into sand.

"ELLE!" Mikaela yelled. Bumblebee came out of nowhere and smashed into Barricade. He transformed and sped toward Elle. Sam and Mikaela sped after him. Sam helped Mikaela get Elle into the car and Bumblebee sped off, leaving the injured Decepticons behind.


	3. The All Spark

Chapter 3

The All Spark

Bumblebee drove them to the military where there we're 11 robots standing. Jolt, Acree, the only female Autobot, though she was separated into three, Sideswipe, the twins, Mudflap and Skids, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the leader and most powerful of them all, Optimus Prime. When Mikaela, Sam and Elle got out of the car, Bumblebee transformed and stood with his fellow Autobots.

"Wow." Elle whispered.

"What the hell is going on, Optimus! What the hell are the Decepticons doing back on Earth! WHAT THE HELL DO THEY WANT!" Mikaela yelled. Sam held her back.

"Mikaela, calm down-."

"NO! THEY KILLED MY FATHER! THOSE SONS OF BITCHES KILLED MY FATHER, DAMMIT SAM! LET GO OF ME!" He held her from behind and restrained her arms. She fell to the floor screaming, collapsing into sobs again. Optimus bent down until he was facing all three of them. His face looked saddened.

"I am sorry, Mikaela. It is our fault that your father is dead. We will understand if you hate us. But it appears Megatron's side of the war has not ended." He said in a deep, rumbling, robotic voice.

"The All Spark?" Sam guessed.

"Yes, what's left of it. Megatron believes that if he has this one remaining piece of the All Spark, he will be able to resurrect the entire Cube. I, myself, do not know if this will work. Which is why we cannot risk Megatron getting his hands on the All Spark. Sam, you must stay with us, and the military so we can protect you." Sam looked ahead and saw a whole crew of military men marching toward where they stood, Captain Lennox, an old friend of Sam and co-workers with the Autobots in a program called NEST, was in the front.

"We have a place where all three of you can stay."

"How did you know there was gonna be three of us?" Elle asked.

"Bumblebee told us." Ironhide said. He winked at Elle and Elle smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bumblebee."

"Call me, Bee." He said. She grinned. Optimus leaned closer toward Elle.

"You do not seem frightened by us?"

"You don't seem mean. I mean, this has been one hell of a day, but…I dunno, I feel safe here." She shrugged. Optimus stared at her suspiciously for a while, then turned to Mikaela.

"Mikaela, I'm sorry. We are sorry. If there were any way to bring your father back, we would go through death to find it."

"Thanks, Optimus. It's not your fault. But do me a favour. Kill Starscream for me. But make him suffer first." She said angrily. Optimus nodded fiercely.

"He has not only hurt you, but us as well. He has killed many of our comrades. Him and Megatron will pay for what they have done over the years."

"Good." She said quietly. Lennox led them into the base and into a room with 3 beds in it and a bathroom.

"Any of you hungry?" He asked.

"No." They all said together. He frowned, but nodded.

"Your right next to the Autobots, so tell Optimus if you need anything."

"Okay." He shut the door behind him. They all crawled into their beds. Sam instantly fell asleep, but was awoken in the middle of the night by someone tugging on his arm.

"Sam?" He heard someone say shakily. He opened his eyes and saw the outline of Mikaela in the dark.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly.

"I can't sleep. And I don't want to be by myself right now." She said, her voice quivering. Sam guessed she had been crying the entire night. He looked at his phone and saw it was 2 in the morning.

"Come here." He lifted his blanket and Mikaela lay next to him, crying. Sam wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair with the other.

"It's okay, Mikaela. It's okay." He whispered softly. She gasped for air. Sam kissed her forehead lightly. She curled into his chest, clutching his clothes and sobbing. He hugged her now, pain ripping at his chest at seeing her in pain. Starscream would pay. He heard Elle hop out of her bed and come next to them.

"Does she need tissues or water?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Elle. I didn't mean to wake you up." She said, her sentence muffled by her gasped for air. Elle put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll get you some tissues and water." Light cracked through the door as Elle left the room. Mikaela burst into hysterics again. Sam lifted Mikaela's head with one finger and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." He said. She smiled and kissed him through tears.

"I love you too." She said tearfully. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Good Plan, Too Bad It Failed

Chapter 4

Good Plan, Too Bad It Failed

"Okay, so what's the plan on getting rid of the Decepticons? I mean, it's taken us two attempts and they're still around. We need to try something new."

"Trying something new won't help, Lennox." Major Epps said. "We gotta go in with every weapon we got. New and old."

"Ironhide can help you with that." Optimus said.  
"I've been working on something new, Optimus. It needs a bit more work on, though."

"Good, keep working on it, Ironhide."

"Ratchet, we're gonna need you in this, buddy."

"I'm on it." Mikaela walked away from the planning and walked over to Acree, the only female transformer.

"Hey, Acree."

"Hello, Mikaela." She said. She sounded sad, and Mikaela noticed.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, girl talk."

"Well, I have a really good plan, but they won't listen cause I'm a _girl_."

"Who won't listen?"

"Well, I tried putting my idea in, but they just talked over me. So I gave up and came over here."

"HEY OPTIMUS! ACREE HAS AN IDEA!" Mikaela shouted. Optimus looked at them.

"Yes, Acree?"

"Well, I think we should all hide, wait for them to land and transform, then shoot them with all we've got. I mean, hide everything, make it seem like the military doesn't exist anymore or something. Then while they're standing there in confusion, we attack. It's worth a shot." She said, shrugging. Optimus laughed.

"Amazing idea! We might just be able to pull it off! Good job, Acree!" They started making plans on how to pull off Acree's idea.

"Hey, thanks Mikaela!"

"No problem."

"Hey, Mikaela! You think you could get us something to eat? We'll be planning the entire day!" Lennox said.

"Dude, I'm not your servant."

"Please!" All the military men said please too. Mikaela sighed then smirked.

"Fine, but I need money, AND you're only getting a cheeseburger and fries!"

"Thanks! And you won't need money. We get our food for free." Lennox said, grinning. Bumblebee was about to transform, but Optimus stopped him. "We need you, Bumblebee."

"I'll take her." Acree transformed into a motorcycle and Mikaela jumped on. She flew off and Mikaela felt free. This was why she loved riding bikes. The air whipping in front of your face make you feel as though you had control over the entire world. It made you feel like a free soul. Acree was faster then any bike Mikaela had ever rode before. Her speed reminded her of the time she was 12 and her father had stolen a Harley Davidson.

"Look at its speed, Mikaela. Aren't motorbikes the best!" He said, laughing and whooping. Tears stung Mikaela's eyes, but they were taken away by the wind. They got to the take out store and went through the drive through, but Acree stopped and beeped.

"What is it?"

"Decepticon! I can smell it!" She said angrily. She whipped around, but not before Mikaela saw the speaker box transform into a robot and run after them. Acree sped off, but the Decepticon was fast. It caught up to them on the highway and clipped Acree's tire and the motorbike went on its side, skidding across the highway road. Mikaela's arm grazed against the concrete and she yelled in pain. Her body disconnected from the motorbike and Acree transformed, shooting at the Decepticon while still skidding. She smashed her foot on the road and Mikaela went flying upward. She yelled in shock and Acree jumped, transforming in mid air as Mikaela landed on top of her again. She sped off and the Decepticon fell behind with an injured foot.  
"Stay with me, Mikaela!" Acree yelled. Mikaela was loosing consciousness as she continued to loose blood, the skin from her arm was completely gone, and it had been grazed down to the bone almost. Acree sped up and reached the military in less then 10 minutes and beeped. Optimus moved toward them.

"What happened?" Sam took Mikaela's limp form.

"MIKAELA!" He yelled, running toward her. He saw her arm and cursed.

"What the hell happened!"

"We got attacked by a Decepticon! We were skidding on the road, her arm…" Sam helped her off and lay her on the floor.

"Sam." She said weakly.

"I'm here, you're okay." Lennox and his team began fixing her arm immediately. She was losing consciousness fast.

"Mikaela! Stay with me, damn it stay with me!" Lennox said, slapping her cheek lightly. Blood was pooling the floor.

"We need to take her to the upstairs hospital, now!" Lennox said. He carried her into his arms and half walked/half ran with his team holding towels to Mikaela's wound. Sam and Elle ran after them.

"Tell us if she'll be okay, Sam!" Optimus yelled out.

"I think they heard our plan. They knew we were gonna be at the take out store." Optimus sighed.

"Autobots, we need another plan."


	5. Wheelie Is Sneaky

Chapter 5

Wheelie Is Sneaky

"Mikaela, you shouldn't."

"I want to."

"But, you're injured."

"It's just a scrape."

"A scrape! Your entire arm almost came off!"

"Oh well." She walked off, her arm bandaged and in a cast. "Maybe I could knock someone out with this!" She held it up like a fist and almost hit Lennox.

"Whoa!"

"Whoops, sorry."

"Humans." Ironhide scoffed. He walked toward Optimus. "What's the new plan?"

"We're not sure yet. We may go with Acree's plan, but slightly different. We're going to get Wheelie to follow the Decepticons. We'll attack him where they usually meet. It should work."

"Let's hope."

"Why do I gotta do it!" Wheelie said, outraged.

"You're the smallest."

"Yeah, but what if I die?"

"They shouldn't be able to catch you."

"Oh fine!" Wheelie walked off and turned back into a racing car.

"Once you find one, follow it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He raced out of the perimeters.

"I hope he makes it back."  
"We all do."

"Mikaela, how is your arm?"

"Never better."

"No, it's hurting her."

"Sam, I can tell if my arm hurts or not by myself thanks."

"I don't want you in any danger."

"Well, boo hoo." Sam grabbed her uninjured arm and wheeled her to face him.

"You're not going anywhere. I love you and I can't loose you." He sounded close to tears. She stared at him and smiled.

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you." The rest of the day was spent doing nothing until finally Wheelie came back.

"Decepticons are holding a meeting with Megatron in Egypt."

"Egypt, again?"

"Maybe he thinks he can find another Matrix?" Sam said.

"No, there's only ever been one. And it's inside me." Optimus said. "We have to go there."

"Alright, prepare some planes. We're heading to Egypt."

Sorry guys, short chapter, but school has started for me and im chock a block busy. So it may take awhile for me to right more chapters for all my stories. Bye.


	6. Autobots Vs Decepticons

Chapter 6

Autobots vs. Decepticons

"Autobots, be quiet!" Optimus hissed.

"It's not my fault, Ironhide is on my foot!" Bumblebee hissed back.

"You're not doing a very good job of hiding!" Lennox hissed to Optimus. He was right, you could plainly see Optimus and Bumblebee out of the hill they were hiding behind.

"Fine! Autobots, Transform!" The sound of 12 robots transforming filled the air as 12 cars stood in their place.

"Good. Better."

"Heh heh! We like them robots who disguise man!" Mudflap yelled. Skids slammed into him.

"Ow! What the-."

"Shut up man! You're gonna give us away!"

"No, your big fat ass is gonna give us away. HA HA!"

"That's it!"

"MUDFLAP AND SKIDS! ENOUGH!" Optimus yelled.

"Yes sir!" They whispered.

"Shhh! They're coming!" Sure enough, 11 robots came pouring into the sand filled desert only a couple of feet away from the Autobots, the military, Sam, Mikaela and Elle. Sam had argued for hours with Mikaela about her coming, but in the end, she said she wasn't going anywhere with out him, and he wasn't going anywhere without her, and he reluctantly agreed. Megatron stood in the middle with all the Decepticons around him.

"DECEPTICONS! TODAY! WE GET BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS! THE ALL SPARK!" The Decepticons crowed.

"WE WILL DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS AND HIS LITTLE HUMAN FRIENDS! WE WILL ONE AND FOR ALL, DESTROY OPTIMUS PRIME!" They yelled again. Sam looked at Optimus and Optimus looked at him. Sadness and courage filled his eyes, and he put his hand on Sam's head. Sam knew this as a "don't worry" gesture…. But it didn't stop him.

"DECEPTICONS! TO THE MILITARY!"

"Autobots, now!" Optimus whispered. They all disappeared into the sand and the military ran forward, yelling and shooting. The Decepticons stared, then laughed.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT US!" Megatron roared.

"BUT WE CAN!" The voice of Optimus Prime said. The Autobots shot out of the sand and began shooting. Megatron ran toward Optimus, yelling.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!" They clashed and Optimus slashed at him with his hand, which was now a sword. Sam pulled out the All Spark from his pocket, and the box fell out.

"What's that?" Mikaela asked.

"NOTHING!" He snatched it up and put it back into his pocket. Mikaela stared at him in confusion.

"Come on, let's go."  
"NOT SO FAST!" Megatron said. "STARSCREAM!" Starscream, who had Acree by the throat in the air, let her go and soared off, only to return five minutes later…with Mikaela's dad in his hand. Mikaela ran forward.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"MIKAELA!" He yelled back.

"Give us the All Spark, boy, or we will destroy your girlfriend's father." He pointed his hand, which was now a gun toward Mikaela's father.

"NO!"

"MEGATRON, NO!" Optimus yelled. The fighting had stopped. Everyone was staring in suspense.

"The All Spark boy! NOW!"


	7. Sacrifices

Chapter 7

Sacrifices

Sam's head was spinning. What was he supposed to do? Give them the All Spark, or let Mikaela's father die? There only seemed to be one thing for it. He was going to give them him and the All Spark for Mikaela's father. He had to. He stepped forward, but Elle grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No." She said. She stepped forward.

"You want the All Spark? GO GET IT!" She grabbed it from Sam's hand and ran like a lightening bolt.

"STARSCREAM! GET HER!"

"NO, ELLE!" Mikaela yelled. She ran even faster as Starscream transformed into the plane, caught up with her and stood in front of her. He bent down toward her, but she grabbed a heap of sand and threw it into his eyes. He screamed and Elle ran through his legs. Ironhide ran toward Starscream and used a saw to cut his head off. Megatron yelled.

"RUN, ELLE! I WILL HOLD ANYONE WHO COMES OFF!" Ironhide yelled, just as Barricade came soaring toward her and him and Ironhide began battling. Jolt came forward and helped Ironhide, as well as Acree.

"GET THE ALL SPARK!" Megatron yelled at his Decepticons, but they were too busy fighting off Optimus and his Autobots. Mikaela's father crawled toward them.

"Dad, you're okay!" Mikaela said.

"Go with Elle! She needs all the help she can get!" He said.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here! I'll help the Military! I know how to use a gun!" Lennox handed him one and he began shooting straight away. Sam and Mikaela stared at each other for a long minute, then ran after Elle. They eventually caught up to her. They could see Megatron behind them and he was gaining. Optimus jumped into the air and slammed into him, they both landed on the floor.

"COME ON!" Elle yelled. They kept running, when all of a sudden, there was a massive rumble and they felt themselves lifting into the air. They slammed onto the ground and they found themselves in a large clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. The Decepticons and Autobots were still fighting, smashing trees as they went.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Lennox yelled. Megatron laughed.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!" He yelled.

"SURE WE CAN!" Elle yelled at him. They ran into the trees.

"We need to separate so they get confused!" Elle yelled.

"Mikaela go left, Elle go right, I'll go straight."  
"I thought I said I'm not going anywhere without you, Sam!" Mikaela yelled at him.

"You two go straight, I'll go right. Here, Sam." She handed him the All Spark. "They think it's with me." She ran through the trees, disappearing.

"Come on." Mikaela and Sam ran straight for awhile until Barricade, Soundwave and Sideways ran after them.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled. They ran even faster, Sam grabbed a hold of Mikaela's hand. "RUN!" They ran as fast as they could.

"GET THEM!" Barricade yelled.

"SAM, WATERFALL!" Mikaela shrieked. Sam looked ahead and indeed there was a waterfall. They came to the edge of it. Sam stared behind him. They were gaining on him and Mikaela. There was nothing for it.

"We have to jump!" He yelled.

"SAM, WE'LL DIE!"

"HANG ON TO ME!" She clutched his hand. She stared at him, and then lay a hand on his cheek.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled.  
"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" He yelled back. She kissed him. Then they grabbed each other's hands, and jumped


	8. New Divide

Chapter 8

New Divide

Mikaela's life seemed to flash before her eyes as she fell. Her father stealing cars. Her first day at school. Her father always coming to pick her up in a different car or motorcycle. Him teaching her how cars worked. Getting her first motorcycle, a stolen one. Highjacking her first car. Sam Witwicky taking her home in his piece of crap camaro. Her mispronouncing his name as Wilikicky. Finding out his car was a transformer. Her and Sam's first kiss. The first time he told her he loved her. The way she told him she needed him. Then…SPLASH! They landed in icy cold water. She fought her way to the top and gasped for air as she felt the wind stabbing at her face. She looked around her. Her arm began stinging as the salty water hit her wound, but it was nothing compared to the panic she felt rising in her chest. Sam had not reached the surface yet.

"SAM!" She yelled. She swivelled around in the water. He was nowhere to be found.

"SAM!" She yelled again. She went underwater and tried looking for him, but the water was like darkness. She couldn't see anything. She went back to the surface.

"SAAAAAAAAMMMM!" She yelled even louder. Nothing. She took a deep breath, then went underwater again. She fought with her eyes to see, then she saw him. His ankle was crushed under Barricade's arms. He was unconscious. Mikaela swam toward him and lifted Barricade's arm off of him as hard as she could. She felt like she was in some sort of mountain. The water was even colder down here then it was on the surface. She shivered in the water. Eventually his leg came loose and she swam to the surface with him. She dragged him toward the bank.

"Sam, wake up!" She began CPR instantly. He coughed and spluttered and water came pouring out of his mouth. She lay him on his side. He gasped for air.

"Th-thanks." He said, shivering.

"I-I-I th-think B-B-Barricade is d-d-dead." Mikaela said, her teeth chattering.

"Th-they c-c-can't survive in c-c-cold water. My ankle, I think it's d-d-d-dislocated." Sam said. Mikaela looked at it. Indeed it was.

"Hold still." She popped it back into place and Sam didn't even flinch.

"You didn't feel that?"  
"I think I'm t-t-t-to c-c-cold to f-f-f-feel anything." He chattered. Mikaela laughed. He stood up and hugged her.

"The A-A-All Sp-Spark?"

"Here." He said. He showed her it and they kept walking through the forest. They heated up eventually under the sun and Sam began feeling the pain in his ankle. Mikaela helped him walk.

"How are we gonna get back?" They found a hill and Mikaela helped Sam up it. They panted for breath as they climbed.  
"I-can't-climb-any-WHOA!" Sam said. Sideways came soaring past them as Bumblebee kicked him hard and sent him flying. They were back in the fight. Megatron was being pinned to the floor by Optimus and his Autobots. The scattered remains of all the Decepticons were all over the place. Sam stared in amazement. They had won. He then noticed the scattered remains of a pink robot.

"NO, ACREE!" He yelled.

"We lost a great comrade." Optimus said. "But she would want us to do this. Sam, put the All Spark inside Megatron's chest. I will blast him at the same time. Hopefully this will destroy him."

"NO! NO!" Megatron roared. He kicked but Mudflap slapped his foot down again.

"Bad robot!" He yelled. Sam walked up onto Megatron and grabbed the All Spark.

"Enjoy robot hell, Megatron." He said, and he slammed the All Spark into Megatron's chest then jumped off just as Optimus put a bullet in him as well. He screamed in fury.

"NO!" Then, he exploded. The force of the explosion sent all of them hurling backwards.

"WHOA!" Lennox said. "That was one hell of a blast." Then everyone cheered. It was done. Mikaela ran toward Sam and hugged him. He kissed her. When they broke apart he whispered to her.

"Marry me." She looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He bent down on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it. She put her hand to her mouth, gasping. Everyone was watching him. He felt his stomach squirm.

"Mikaela Banes. I love you, more then anything in this entire world. We've found an Alien Race together; we've battled every horrible thing you can imagine together. If you didn't love me, I would die. Because you are my life. Will you become Mikaela Banes Witwicky? Will you marry me?" He asked. She lowered her hands and stared at him, beaming.

"Yes." She whispered. Sam's heart roared in triumph and he took the ring out of the box and put it on her left finger, a perfect fit.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said. He lifted her up into his arms and hugged her. Everyone catcalled and cheered and Bumblebee started crying.

"So cute." He said.

"We have reasons to celebrate, and reasons to grieve. But Acree would not want her death to ruin this perfect moment in your lives, Sam and Mikaela." Optimus said. Mikaela smiled at him.

"Thanks, Optimus." Her father came and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family, son."

"No, Mr. Banes. Welcome, to my family." He said, grinning. He pointed at all the Autobots and all his military friends, and Mr. Banes laughed.

"Your family is much more impressive then mine!" He said.


	9. I Am Optimus Prime

Chapter 9

I Am Optimus Prime

Mikaela walked down the isle in a beautiful white dress, her hair curly with pins in the side. Sam's face seemed to be one of shock as he saw her. The said their vows and Optimus Prime and his Autobots watched from the outside of the church.

"Do you, Samuel James Witwicky take Mikaela Cal Banes, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Mikaela Cal Banes take Samuel James Witwicky, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She sounded teary.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed to an array of loud cheers. Optimus stood and looked to the sky.

_Megatron is defeated, and two people who might've seemed unlikely to achieve anything 5 years ago save the entire human race. There comes a time when we must put or fate in the hands of people we do not know. Whether they can be trusted, is something you must risk. But what do you do, when a descision might risk everything in their perfect life? But that risk might make it perfect? I asked myself this question 5 years ago and I stand by the same descision, it was the right one. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any remaining Autobots hidden amongst the stars. We are on Earth, our new planet. We are home._

**Kay, that's the end of it guys! I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and comments, thanks! ****: )**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
